Searching
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Sequel to Puzzle Pieces. Alice never doubted who she was, until a vision of a golden haired boy wouldn't let go of her mind. The Cullens set off on a journey to find him. Along the way, they find epic parties, reckless decisions, and even things about themselves they never realised. J/A, C/Es, R/Em.
1. After the Mist

**A/N**: _This is it, the sequel to Puzzle Pieces! (If you haven't read that one, do so now.) Read it? Good, now we shall continue. I was going to wait a little longer to post it, but I just couldn't wait. I had to post it, right now. I hope you enjoy it. _

_I know that I promised that the next one would be a CarlislexEsme story, but I felt that their story would actually be perfect after the events of this one. So, I'm changing the order. But, I promise, I will write a CarlislexEsme story after this. _

_Next, sorry for leaving the last one off on such a cliff hanger, but hey, cliff hangers are fun! It gave this one an epic start, and you all didn't have to wait that long to read what happens next, anyways. Forgive me? Good! Now, enjoy! _

_Oh, and one last thing; you may have noticed a slight change in the writing style. Well, in Puzzle Pieces, I was trying to write in the moment, and have it all just flow from one moment to the other. I don't mind admitting that was very difficult. So, in this one, I'm not going to do that. And, since the Cullens don't sleep, and the only one that does is a little baby with an irregular sleeping pattern, it doesn't really matter what time it is. _

_Adieu! _

_Rose xoxox_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

.::**ONE**::.

::**After The Mist**::

* * *

"They're here," Jasper called, to the Cullens waiting in the living room.

Each one of them knew that this was it. There was no walking away this time. The Volturi were not here for something trivial. Each one forced themselves not to think of the helpless baby asleep in her cot, in the room on the highest floor. Rosalie longed to stay there with her, but she could not. It would make the Volturi suspicious.

One by one, the Cullens and Tanya emerged from the house onto the porch. The odds of survival were not in their favor. If Aro caught one glimpse of Dorothy in their thoughts, then a burnt smoking ruin would remain where their house used to be, along with the their own ashes, and those of a helpless baby.

In a line, standing united, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, Renesmee, Bella and Edward walked across their meadow like garden to meet the Volutri. As they approached, they caught a glimpse of who had come. Felix, Alec, Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and someone they didn't know. The stranger was a man, that stood 5ft11 tall, his eyes were crimson, like a newborn. There was an impish air around him, like he didn't take life too seriously. His wavy straw coloured hair fell to his shoulders. He was handsome, but not in an overly gorgeous way.

Bella feared the moment that Aro touched anyone's hand, they would know about Dorothy. It was impossible for her to step forward, because the Volturi already knew that her thoughts were unreadable. Quickly, she spread her shield, latching it onto Carlisle, before he got a chance to shake Aro's hand.

"Hello, Aro," Carlisle said, calmly. "Is this a social visit?"

Frustrated, that he couldn't read Carlisle's thoughts, Aro frowned. "No, sadly it is not," Aro said. "Since you all tie yourselves so closely to our prey, I shall leave the task of civilising this newborn to you." Aro gestured at the stranger.

"_It's a trick_" Jasper told Edward, telepathically.

As soon as Tanya met the eyes of the stranger, she felt a pull, like it was destiny. The reason she had stayed this long, was to be here, to meet this man.

"Denali will take the task," Tanya said, at once. It was partly for selfish reasons of wanting to date him, but to protect Dorothy also. Bella quickly latched her shield onto Tanya.

"Now, why would you do that?" Aro asked, curiously.

"You are no doubt doing this, because of the incident that occurred before. This is your punishment to the Cullens, for almost breaking your laws," Tanya explained. "Well, we too played our part in it. I will accept full responsibility for him."

"Very well," Aro said. "You have one year to civilise him. If you fail, you shall all feel the flame like wrath of the Volturi."

* * *

It took a week for Tanya to prepare, and during that time, Rosalie had to stay at Bella and Edward's cottage, to protect Dorothy from the stranger, that was named Jacque.

Alice sat on the porch, thinking about how happy everyone was. Like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. What bothered her most, was how different she felt when she thought of children. It had always been her and Jasper, and that was all. They didn't need anyone else to complete them.

Jasper came out on to the porch, and sat beside her, putting his arm around her. "Looks like things will be back to normal tonight," Jasper said, happily. "And, the mood will be less hectic."

"Yeah, and Dorothy will be back home," Alice said, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I actually miss not hearing her crying, or cooing, or her changing moods," Jasper admitted.

"Me too. I miss seeing her happy future," Alice said.

The thought wouldn't leave her mind, that the family wasn't quite complete. That there was still someone missing. Like a puzzle piece was still missing.

* * *

Everyone had gathered, to see Jacque and Tanya off. Dorothy was safe in her room, and Alice had promised to go straight up after they had said their goodbyes. Each of the women hugged Tanya, and wished her well.

"Good luck," Rosalie said, casting a glance to Jacque.

"Not that I need it, right?" Tanya joked.

"When it happens, I want to be bridesmaid," Alice whispered into Tanya's ear.

Tanya awkwardly laughed it off, and gave Alice a gentle pat on the back.

As promised, Alice left to guard Dorothy, in case Jacque caught the scent of her blood.

"Make sure to tell Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Garrett to visit, I miss talking to them," Esme said, as she released Tanya from the hug.

"I hope to see you soon," Bella said.

Carlisle offered Tanya his hand, to shake. "I wish you well, Tanya," Carlisle said, with a smile.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that," Tanya said, pulling Carlisle into a hug.

Emmett winked, and said, "Try not to smash up the house." Tanya wasn't the only one to punch him on the shoulder, Rosalie did too.

Jasper just nodded, and smiled at her.

"Goodbye, Auntie Tanya," Renesmee said, happily.

"See you soon, Tanya," Edward said.

"See you all," Tanya said.

Jacque was not familiar with English yet, so he simply waved at them, as he and Tanya set off across the meadow.

All of the Cullens were happy for Tanya, she had waited so long for someone, now she had found him, by a strange twist of fate.

* * *

Alice stood beside Dorothy's cot, looking down at the sleeping baby. A smile spread across her face, as she pulled the blanket up to Dorothy's chin. That always made her laugh, how Dorothy would always kick the blanket, so it would free her arms.

"One day, when you find someone special, I bet it will be even harder to let you go," Alice said, as Dorothy opened her eyes. Dorothy's sapphire blue eyes met Alice's golden ones. "But, that won't be for a long time yet."

Alice sat down on the rocking chair near the window. It was true, that she loved babysitting Dorothy, but she always felt just the faintest bit sad, when she had to give her back.

"I wonder who that man is, that you'll fall for," Alice muttered.

Every so often, when Alice let her mind wander into their family's future, she always saw an adult Dorothy sat near the river, with a boy that reminded her of Jasper. Not in a way that he was identical, but the golden hair, and the way he composed himself in a gentleman like fashion. It annoyed her to no end, that she didn't know who this man was.

"Well, who ever he is, he better treat you right, or he'll have all of us to answer to," Alice promised.

* * *

Next to leave, was Bella, Edward and Rensemee. Their leaving, wasn't as pre-warned as Tanya's. In the cold of the night, they left in the silver volvo, leaving behind only a note pinned to the fridge with a magnet.

It was Esme that discovered it the next morning, when she fetched a bottle for Dorothy.

_Dear Everyone,_

_We're sorry that we had to leave so suddenly, but it had to be done. I don't want to put you at risk, and tell you where we're going, but one thing I do promise, is that I will send you a post card from every place we visit._

_Bella. oxoxo._

"What's that?" Alice asked, as she walked into the kitchen. Something had broken through her thoughts of the stranger in Dorothy's future, to tell her that she had to be in the kitchen.

"A note from Bella. They have left, but can't tell us why," Esme said, showing Alice the note.

"Oh, that's a shame. I was going to ask Bella to come with me to Port Angeles," Alice said, slightly deflated.

That was one thing that she missed, now that Tanya was gone. That she couldn't just go on a shopping spree, because no one was able to come with her. Rosalie was always busy with the baby, and she couldn't ask Jasper because that wouldn't be fair to make him carry all the bags.

"I could come with you, if you want. I don't have much to do, other than do some cleaning in Carlisle's study," Esme offered.

"That would be great! I'll go get my purse," Alice said, happily.

Alice dashed out of the kitchen, into the living room, handing the note to Jasper and giving him a kiss. He smiled, as she whizzed past him. Alice's happy moods were always a good pick-me-up for him.


	2. Outside Bella Italia

**A/N**: _Hey to all you readers and fanfic fans out there, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. _

_Not much to say about this chapter, other than hope you love it, and I was listening to the Eclipse soundtrack as I wrote it. _

_Read, enjoy, review. _

_Adieu! _

_Rose. xoxox_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

.::**TWO**::.

::**Outside Bella Italia**::

* * *

Both armed with their purses and credit cards, Alice and Esme climbed into the yellow porche, ready for a day of shopping. For a moment, Alice considered going to Seattle, but she prefered the shops in Port Angeles, and she was such a regular, most of the store clerks in various clothes stores knew her by name.

Esme turned on the radio, to break the silence. It was a really nice song, called Let's Get Lost. As the view of Forks whizzed past them, Esme found herself humming along.

Alice had to give the road her undivided attention, or else her mind would wander, and the result would be a car crash. It wasn't that she was trying to block out the visions, it was that she didn't want to risk the lives of innocent people. But, as the song progressed, she couldn't resist singing along. Near the end of the song, it ended as a duet with Esme and Alice singing along.

"It's a pity Rosalie couldn't come along," Esme said, glancing out the window.

"That's unlikely, since Dorothy is going to catch a cold," Alice said, quickly scanning the next few days in her mind. Alice mentally cursed herself, for allowing visions in.

The visions of Dorothy jumped too far ahead. Dorothy looked at least sixteen years old, her hair framed her face with flowing curls. Snuggled up on a blanket, Dorothy looked up at the boy with the golden hair and smiled.

"I'll be fine," Dorothy promised. But, the promise was followed by a cough.

Alice was catapulted out of her vision, by Esme lunging over, and grabbing the steering wheel. The yellow porche swerved, missing another car.

"I'm sorry! A vision came on so strong," Alice said, at once.

* * *

Just finding a parking space was growing more and more frustrating. After the third time that some obnoxious driver had cut her off, and gotten the parking space she was going for, Alice let out a growl of annoyance.

"That's it!" Alice said, angrily, as she removed her seatbelt. "Esme, you drive. I'm using my visions to find a good parking space."

Before Esme got a chance to object, Alice open the door, and climbed out. Scooting over to the drivers seat, Esme couldn't help letting out a little chuckle. It did amuse her more than she let on, to see Alice get so angry over something. Despite Alice's pretences, it was obvious that something else was bothering her. Something she wouldn't talk about.

Once they had switched seats, and were driving again, Alice calmed down. She didn't have to repress her visions. But, even then, that was a temporary moment of bliss. They would jump too far ahead, and give her glimpses of a restaurant. One that she knew she had to visit.

Esme had found a parking spot of her own, not far from the pier. "Alice, are you ok?" Esme asked, giving Alice a concerned glance.

"Yes, I'm fine," Alice said, unconvincingly. She didn't even convince herself.

* * *

Back at the Cullen household, Jasper had been chosen by a very angry and annoyed Rosalie to babysit Dorothy, while she went to the hospital to fetch some medicine. Well, that was the polite version was going to pretend happened.

How it really happened, was Rosalie was trying to ease Dorothy off to sleep, but the child bawled for something. It wasn't her diaper, that had just been changed. It wasn't a bottle, she wasn't due one for a few hours.

"No way, Bro, if we do have a party, then it's got to have awesome music," Emmett told Jasper, as they walked down the stairs.

"And, how does your daughter fit into your party plans?" Jasper challenged.

"Good point," Emmett agreed. "Out in the garden then."

"Oi, Jackasses!" Rosalie shouted. "If you're going to act like children, I'll gladly loan you a diaper and a bib each! Now, take Dorothy, and act like an adult."

Rosalie placed Dorothy in a bewildered Emmett's arms, and left. All they heard was a thud of her car door, and the sound of her car tearing up the driveway.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, exchanging confused glances.

"I'll go get one of her baby books to read to her," Jasper said. "Judging by her irritable mood, Dorothy wants to sleep."

"You know what? I promised Bella and Edward that I'd water their plants," Emmett said, placing Dorothy in Jasper's arms. "You go do that, and I'll take care of the plants."

Emmett was out the door faster than Rosalie was.

Jasper sighed, knowing full well, that Emmett had not been asked to water any plants. "So, Dorothy, how about a story about princesses and castles?"

Dorothy looked up at his angst filled eyes, waving her fist around playfully.

* * *

With a bag full of clothes in each hand, Alice felt completely back to her old self again. All she had to focus on, was one gorgeous dress after another or perhaps a stunning pair of shoes. There was no need to check the future for what she wanted, because that took the fun away from the chase.

"Perfect!" Alice said, picking up a stunning pair of brown boots. "Rosalie would love these."

Alice was too busy with her shopping, to notice that Esme had gone down to the toy store to get something for Dorothy.

Alice found a pair of strappy stilletos, that she just had to try on. There was a blonde haired girl trying on a pair of platform peep-toes, when Alice sat down on one of the chairs. The girl was familiar. Her hair style was messy, but styled, falling to her shoulders.

"Those shoes look fierce," the girl said, looking at the strappy shoes that Alice was slipping her foot into. "Have they got my size - a six?"

"Sorry, these are a five, and the only ones," Alice replied, with a smile.

"Just my luck," she replied. "Hey, don't I know you? Forks High, right?"

"Yes!" Alice said, right away.

Now it clicked into place, she did indeed know this girl. It was the girl that Bella didn't like, Lauren Mallory. Her hair had grown out lovely, and so sleek.

"Lauren, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and you're Alice?" Lauren inquired. Alice nodded her head. "I thought so!"

Alice had to admit, that Lauren had good taste in shoes, and always knew the exact pair that would suit the outfits she described. Their conversations continued to the clothes department. Now it was Alice's turn to shine. She would choose a drop dead gorgeous outfit, that made Lauren look stunning. Lauren was so happy with the outfit, that she brought Alice a designer belt - Lauren's treat.

"I will look fierce for my date tonight," Lauren told Alice, in the changing rooms. "Thanks so much, Alice."

"It's no problem, fashion is my gift," Alice said, jokingly. Little did Lauren know, that wasn't her only gift.

"Yes, problem! You've done so much for me, and now I have outfits for the whole first semester," Lauren said. "I'll tell you what, I'm moving to San Fransisco next week, before I go, you have to come to my farewell party."

"I'd love to come! Can I bring Jasper?" Alice replied, as she stepped out of the changing stall with all the clothes that she'd tried on.

"Naturally. He's the blonde guy, that was kinda hot, right?" Lauren asked.

Alice let out a soft giggled. "Yes, that's him."

"Then, sure, the more the merrier. Just don't bring the guy with the big hair, and his little puppy," Lauren said, as she too stepped out of the stall.

"Bella and Edward?" Alice inquired.

"Yeah, that's them," Lauren said. She picked up her bags, and the clothes she was trying on. "All these fit, so I'm buying them."

* * *

Lauren had offered to buy dinner, at Bella Italia, but Alice couldn't think of a good excuse, so she accepted. Only when they were walking down the street, to the little restaurant, did Alice notice that Esme was gone. Alice was about to say something, but as she looked up at the restaurant, a vision latched onto her mind.

Dorothy was sixteen years old, her hair was in a loose bun, tumbling into curls. A lovely blue dress hung loosely from her forming curves. She was giggling happily, twirling around, in her first pair of high-heel shoes.

"How do I look?" Dorothy asked the mysterious boy, with the golden hair.

He wore slacks, and a white shirt. "Beautiful, as always," he replied, with a gentlemanly smile.

Despite only seeing the side of his face, there was something so very familiar about his smile. Alice stared at the vision with awe. She was seeing the beginnings of Dorothy's first date with this boy. But, who ever he was, Alice couldn't help feeling proud of them both.

"Alice, are you coming in?" Lauren asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yes, I am," Alice said, nodding her head.

Just the radiant look on Dorothy's face, in that future, made her want to go in that restaurant more than ever. The vision was so certain. Something she wasn't familiar with. She just knew, that it wasn't going to change.


End file.
